Escaping the Past
by Fearlesss
Summary: What if Miwa had never 'died' in the fire, but had moved to New York with her real father Hamato Yoshi? And our heroes in the half shell? They've gotten lost at the wrong side of the fight.
1. The beginning

_Fifteen years ago, Hamato Yoshi couldn't be any happier man. He had a beautiful wife, Tang Shen, and a daughter, Miwa. Miwa was soon to be turn one, and she was most beautiful child Yoshi had ever seen. It had probably something to do with her mother. Their live was like from a fairytale. Yoshi worked in a dojo as a ninjitsu teacher, and Tang Shen stayed home keeping company to little Miwa. Everything was calm and peaceful, until that one day._

 _Oroku Saki was so jealous. His brother had everything. Wife, daughter and job. Tang Shen was supposed to be his, but Yoshi stole her from him. Miwa should be his as well. Saki was blinded by hatred. He rebuild the Footclan where he was adopted to. He wasn't really Hamato Yoshi's brother. He was a warrior of Footclan. He light a fire at Yoshi's house, burning it down completely. Little did he know, that Tang Shen burned down with the house. Yoshi survived - he was playing with Miwa outside, when he saw the smoke. And it was too late by then. Thang Shen was gone._

 _House burned down completely as well. Nothing was left. Absolutely nothing._

 _Moving to better place seemed like the best way to start. After Shen's funeral, Yoshi took Miwa with him, and the two flied all the way to New York. He had just enough money to buy a small apartment. Soon things turned to better direction, as Yoshi got a job - he was now a Japanese and history teacher at nearby high school. Slowly, things got better._

 _Years passed, and things were going great for the two. Miwa was really smart child, and she was great at school. She always wanted to make her father proud. She was so into studying, that she didn't have any friends. That didn't bother her, thought. Miwa loved to be left alone. When her father would ask her if she felt lonely, Miwa would shook her head, and smile brightly. Besides books and school, she loved to draw._

 _Soon became that day, when Miwa turned fifteen. And that's where the story begins._

* * *

"Dad, can you tell me about mom again?"

Miwa turned to face his father, who sighed. He had told her so much about Tang Shen these past years. Everything from how they met, to what was she like. He didn't even know what to tell anymore. Miwa knew it all. But he did not want to disappoint his daughter.

"Miwa, you know everything I know", Yoshi gave a small smile towards his daughter. Miwa however, didn't look happy.

"But you have to know something that you haven't told me already..", she looked at her father, who coudn't help but shake his head. Miwa was so stubborn at times, and even more if it had something to do with her mother. Yoshi had given her her mother's diary when she turned 14. She used to read it ever since. But because Tang Shen had wrote literally everything about her life down, it took a lot more time to read it all. A lot. In fact, Miwa still wasn't finished. Tang Shen's story was ten diaries total. First one told about her life when she was going primary school. Second one told about her time in middle school, and third one about high school. Fourth one was the time she moved to Japan from China. Number five was about her trying to get used to Japan. Book number five was where she met Oroku Saki, and became his girfriend. Next book toold about that time as well. Last books told how she became Yoshi's girlfriend instead, and how she finally got married. However, book number ten was missing. Yoshi knew that it existed. He had brought ten diaries from Japan when he moved away with Miwa. However, only nine were left.

The sound of Tv playing in the backgroung caught his attention. Miwa had turned it on moment before, and was now watching News. It was nothing special, like usually. However, something caught Yoshi's attention in it.

 _"A strange creature has been spotted on a rooftops near Central Park. It was moving f..."_ , reporter spoke, and at the same time a picture was on the screen. It was zoomed in, and the figure was a bit unclear. However, there was something that made Yoshi to stare at the picture. He quickly took a picture from it with his phone, and started examining in.

Miwa looked at his father confused, but decided to stay quiet.

Yoshi smiled a bit to his daughter when he saw her interest. "I'm going to bed, meeting tomorrow. You should go to sleep soon too", he told her, and she just nodded quickly. Yoshi walked out of the living room, and quickly to his own bedroom. He hadn't lied. He would go to bed, but sleeping was another thing. There was something about that photo.

He opened his phone again, and his eyes caught a symbol from the figure. Even if the whole figure was in the shadows, it's arm was in small light. And you couldn't see it, unless that's what you were looking for. A symbol. From the Footclan. This was bad. The thing was, that he hand't told it to Miwa. Anything about how Oroku Saki re-build the Foot, and how he tried to get 'his' daughter back and raise her in the Footclan as a deadly soldier. Thought made Yoshi nauseous. He had brought Miwa here to be safe from Saki, and now he was after her again. Fifteen years had passed so quickly.

He wanted to protect Miwa, but he didn't know how.

* * *

When her father had gone to bed, Miwa turned off the television. She was interested about this creature. It was nine a 'clock. Tomorrow was school. She knew she should be asleep. She also knew, that she wanted to know what the creature was. It was clearly not a human. It's body was way bigger, although height was almost same. She wanted to know more. And, she was a kunoichi. She knew she could do this.

Miwa went to her room. It was small, but she couldn't wish anything better. There was everything she needed.

She took with her her tessen. Her father had given it to her when she managed to complete a kata perfectly. It was well deserved, and beautiful weapon. There was stored a lot of power into it. It was up to it' user, if the power was released or not. And Miwa had trained her whole life to master tessens. She was pretty good with them, no doubt.

Miwa opened a window of her room as quietly as she managed. She jumped out, and shut it the same way.

Luckily, they didn't live far away from Central Park. Miwa decided it would be easier to get there from on the rooftops; There woudn't be any distractions on the way.

It took good twenty minutes to reach the spot the photo was taken from. It was empty. What had she expected anyway. To find the creature right away. That's ridiculous.

She sat down, and sighed.

"What's up Rai?"

She hated that nickname, and knew immediately who was behind her. The guy who tried to get to her nerves all the time in class. The only one who ever had even spoke to her, tho she wished he didn't.

"Jones, what the heck are you doing in here?", Miwa growled, and turned around to see the raven haired boy behind her. The thing she didn't expect, was a mask on his face. "And what the heck is that supposed to be. You know you aren't scary right?" Miwa stood up, and faced him.

"I'm here with a friend I guess. He disappeared somewhere i guess", he looked even a bit nervous for few seconds, but then his face toughened again. "So what's a girl like you doing here alone?"He smirked, and Miwa looked at him disgusted.

"Doesn't belong to you. I go where I want to. I have my reasons", she muttered annoyed. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Who was your father again?"

This question started the alarm in her head. Why did such thing interest Casey Jones?

"Why do you ask?"

"You'r last name is Hamato. Is he Hamato Yoshi?"

"What...?"

Four figures jumped out of the shadows. Each one was wearing black uniform, where was a red foot in a circle. I guess it was some kind of symbol. Each one had also different colored mask. Tallest one had dark purple, and smallest dark orange. Second smallest was wearing dark red mask, and the left one had dark blue mask. They weren't human. Their skin was green. What was wrong with these guys, and what did Casey had to do with it?

Blue one stepped closer to her, and studied her with his eyes. She looked back at him sharply, and noticed how other three were surrounding her.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Her voice shook a bit. Not because id fear, but because of tension. Her eyes met Casey's and his look made her surprised.

"I'm sorry Miwa, but they made me to tell where you was. I didn't know, but they forced me to tell everything about you. I told you were really interested on mysteries, and Leonardo showed of to the camera soon after. He knew it would be bait to get you out of your hiding place..-", Casey explained, his voice was quiet and quilty. Never had Miwa heard anything like that from him, and it made her feel a bit nervous.

"But why are you even after me? Why you needed to find me?!" Miwa looked at the terrapins surrounding her. Their eyes were white and it seemed like no one of them was gonna speak. Until the blue one did.

"You are our master's daughter, and he wants to return you home. Permanently"

Then they attacked. Miwa had no chance against those four. She was soon pressed against the wall by the blue one, bleeding and bruised. And then the world went black

* * *

Yoshi's eyes opened, and he sat up, his breathing rapid. That nightmare, it had felt so real.

He ran to his daughter's room. It was dark inside her room, and he could see Miwa's peaceful seeping form. Yoshi sighed in relief, and closed the door of is daughter's room. He walked to the kitchen, and put the lights on. First they blinded him, but he got used to them quickly. He couldn't sleep, not anymore. Clock on the wall showed 4.30am. He decided to take a cup of tea, and relax until he would have to go.

He put a kettle on, and listened the sound of water in it. Why did he see that dream? What were those creatures. Were they just something that his imagination had created, or were they real? Chances were pretty low. Maybe he was jut really stressed about the symbol. That must be it.

He poured hot water to a cup, and put a tea bag into it.

Saki wouldn't leave them alone, no way. He thought that Miwa belonged to him. And Yoshi couldn't let his daughter to get hurt. Tomorrow Miwa's training would get harder. She can't leave the house, unless someone is with her. And she has to be home by 8pm. Or before dark comes. Ninjas uses shadows, and if there's none, there are no ninjas either.

This was the moment everything changed.

* * *

Leonardo yawned, and stood up stretching his arms. He put on an armor made just for him, and his dark blue mask.

Master Shredder wanted to talk to him. It was about something really important, because he had invited Leonardo's brothers to join. Usually only eldest was invited to listen the master.

When Leonardo walked to the throne room, all his brothers were there already.

Michelangelo ,the youngest. He was fastest of all of them, and had more stealth than anyone did. His baby brother was the one that hated the Shredder the most. The orange banded turtle would have wanted to live free from rules and punishments, but didn't also want to leave his brothers.

Donatello, second youngest. He had brain size of an football at least. The purple banded turtle had brains for all of them, and he spend all his time with the mad scientist; Baxter Stockman. It's not that he liked him, Donatello just wanted to make his own machines. He wanted to learn more, and only way for that was to learn from Baxter.

Raphael, second oldest. He carried red mask, and had temper that allowed him to. Raphael's anger was his weapon, but his weakness also. Master Shredder always tries to teach him to control it, but no progress so far. Other than that, Raphael was really protective brother.

Leonardo walked between his brothers and the Shredder. He kneeled down, and waited for his master to speak.

"Years ago, a dirty thief stole my wife, and before he killed her, he made a child using her. Now the poor child is somewhere, here in New York City. She doesn't know what kind of beast her so called father is. I want her here. Her name is Miwa. Hamato Miwa. You must bring her to me. Don't harm her. I don't care how you do it, but she needs to be here in a week, unharmed. Am I clear? If you can fulfill this first real mission of yours, you'll be full members of the Footclan. Remember, you never fit to anywhere else than here. Outside world would kill you, or sell to scientists"

Leonardo nodded, and exited the room behind his brothers. As soon as they could talk without the Shredder hearing, Leonardo spoke.

"Donatello, could you pleace locate her?"

"We aren't really gonna get her, are we..?" Michelangelo's voice was shaky.

"We are. It doesn't matter what she thinks. We belong here, and we need to earn our places. Donatello, you have ten hours to locate her, then we'll be leaving"


	2. Three turtles and an alpha

**~10 hours later~**

"Wow Donatello, I don't know how you did it, but you are actually sometimes useful", Raphael's grin made Donatello narrow his eyes angrily. "I wouldn't say anything if I were you. Your anger always holds you back!"

Leonardo had had enough of this starting fighting scene, and single growl from him made both of his brothers bowl slightly embarrassed. Leonardo was the second in command after Shredder. He had taught his brothers to respect him, as if he was the alpha. Leonardo knew he wasn't.

"Our only concern now is to find this girl! Do not let anything to get into way", he narrowed his eyes to Donatello and Raphael. "Understood?"

Both of his brothers nodded groaning a bit. The blue masked turle hated the un respectful attitude. He had raised all of them, as his brothers. They had forced him to grow to adult at the age of 5. And now, Leonardo had the right to be respected.

"Okay, so she is living here", Donatello circled a house from his map, and we all moved closer to look.

"We need a plan. We can't just dash in there. Hamato Yoshi lives there you know", Leo stated, and looked at the others. None of them said anything. They waited for their leader to figure something out. It was Leo's job to come up with a plan that would lead them to success.

"Okay. We have only a week, so there's not time to loose. We need to figure out what kind of house do they live, and when Hamato Yoshi leaves Miwa alone. We also need to find a safe route for escape after the..", Leo stopped his sentence to think for a right word. "Kidnapping?" Mikey's voice was quiet. He did not want to have any part in this. All this seemed so wrong for him.

"It's not kidnapping Mikey", Leo sighed. "We're just telling her the truth, and give her the possibility to meet her real father. That seems fair, righ?"

Mikey shrugged softly. He just didn't like the idea of this. Kidnapping was wrong, right?

* * *

Miwa yawned softly when she sat up in her bed. The girl rubbed her eyes, and looked around her room. The sun was already up. Miwa jumped up eyes widening. How much the clock was was? Was she late from school again? 8am. No no no no..

She dressed as fast as she could, putting on the first jeans and shirt she could just find. It didn't matter at this point anyway. She was late all the time. Her teachers had given her warnings about this. Detention, extra homework and other stuff that she obviously didn't enjoy one bit. Now her teachers had threatened her with more serious consequences. Expelling from school for a some amount of time. It really made her blood boil. She did't want to disappoint her father after all. It was the worst thing that could happen. Miwa could imagine his father's heartbroken face, when he asked why. She gulped nervously, and took her bag. Then her mind started working. It was Saturday. There wasn't school.

She groaned, and fell back down onto her bed. What an idiot she was. Father had already left to work, and he would have woken her up if needed. Obviously he didn't, since it was a freaking weekend.

Miwa closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep. Little did she know, that she was being watched.

* * *

"I donno.. She looks pretty happy dudes..", Mikey whined. They had been watching the girl now for half an hour or so. She didn't look like she was held there against her will. They had seen Hamato Yoshi kissing the sleeping girl's forehead before he had left the building. To go to work, at least that was what Leo thought.

"She doesn't know her real father, Michelangelo", Leonardo hissed between gritted teeth. Their younger brother was too naive. He hadn't quite learned the rules yet. Master Shredder said, and they did. Nothing else mattered. Succeeding in the Footclan was the only thing they could accomplish. They would never fit into the human world. They were different. Freaks. Aliens, as someone would call. They would never have anything else except this clan, and each other.

Mikey looked down, nodding. Leo was his big brother. He knew what was for the best. Even if it didn't sound like it sometimes. Raphael had told him that surviving meant sacrifices. Sometimes those were hard to do, but they had to be done.

"We should do it now. She's asleep, and Hamato Yoshi is gone. There won't be more perfect situation than this, Leo", Raph hissed. He, however shut his mouth quickly when Leo narrowed his eyes. Their leader had the power to say and decide. Leo was their alpha, and Master Shredder was Leo's alpha. Simple.

"I say when we take her."

The ominous tone in his voice got goosebumps to travel in Mikey's back. He felt so bad for the girl, even if he knew he could't. Sympathy and empathy were trash.. at least that's what Raph taught.

* * *

Miwa woke up an hour later, and walked to kitchen. The high-rise they were living in was silent. Many were at work, and others were sleeping. They lived in sixth floor, and the view was amazing. Miwa pressed her hands on the window, watching people walking below in the streets. They were so small, like little ants.

When she lifted her gaze, her eyes widened. There were dudes on a high-rise. Like on the building. What the heck were those guys thinking. She tried to look closer. Were they.. green..? What was going on. Miwa was a kunoichi herself, but no way she would jump on roofs. Sudden excitement set in. Where those guys ninjas? That would be so awesome. She had always adored ninjas. But what were ninjas doing in New York?

Her father had told her somethings about Hamato clan. He said that they were the last alive members of this clan. Miwa knew very little, because his father didn't tell her. Secrets were in the shadows, for now. Miwa really wished, that she'd get to know what really happened.

Like the yesterdays news. What was so important from the News yestarday? His father didn't look scared or under threat. But Miwa also knew, that Hamato Yoshi could hide his emotions really well. He was a ninja master, after all.

The girl was really mad to herself, that she didn't take a picture as well.

 _Wait, the guys in the roof?!_

They were gone. Maybe those were just her imagination, and nothing else. Still, her heart was pounding in her chest. Why did she feel so scared?

* * *

"I think she saw us", Donatello stated matter-of-factly. His voice grew silent, when Leo roared at his face. "You fools! Master Shredder said that we are not supposed to show ourselves!" Donatello and Michelangelo backed away few steps, but Raphael stood his ground.

"What's the big deal? We're gonna capture her soon anyway."

"If I were you, I would keep my big mouth shut", the leader in dark blue growled.

Mikey was almost scared. When they were little, Leo was so caring. Now his older brother was a cold, bossy and threatening. Mikey used to play and spend time with Leo the most of the three, but things changed. Shredder saw potential in Leo, and trained him himself. He didn't have time to spend with them anymore. Leonardo changed. So did Raph and Donnie in time. Mikey felt like he didn't even know them anymore. And still, he followed them. They were the only thing the orange masked turtle had.

* * *

When Yoshi returned home few hours later, first thing he noticed was a note on a kitchen table. He picked it up, and read the words on it.

 _Dear father,_

 _I left for a walk._

 _Don't worry, I know it's my turn to make dinner._

 _I'll take care of it when I return._

 _I'll be home in an hour to three. See you then!_

 _Miwa_

Yoshi smiled softly. His daughter had always been such an respective, and kind towards him. If only she was that for everyone. Miwa didn't bring any friends home, and Yoshi knew she had none. Miwa had always liked to be alone. She loved practicing katas in her own room, and sometimes she even meditated. Yoshi had sometimes talked her daughter about her friends, but she was really good at turning the conversation around.

Yoshi took his phone from his pocket, and scrolled down his pictures. Yes. There was the news photo. The one where the Footclan symbol could be seen. The man feared. The Shredder had returned. After so long, he seeked revenge. And Yoshi didn't fear for himself. He was afraid for Miwa, who didn't know anything that was going on right now. The Shredder was training an army to take them down. Or him down. Yoshi didn't know what would happen to his little Miwa. Whatever it would be, he had to stop it.

* * *

Leonardo attacked. He lashed his blade forward towards the man who was standing in front of him, who dodged easily. The fight had been going on for a good time now. Leonardo was starting to get tired, but so was the Shredder, who was fighting against him. The Shredder clearly had the upper hand, but Leo wasn't doing bad at all. He was fast, focused and meticulous with his moves. Any mistake, and he would be done for.

Talking about mistakes, Shredder managed to kick his feet from under him.

Leo fell down onto his shell. His head hit the floor, and stars exploded behind his eyes. His head was banging, and when he finally managed to open his eyes, the Shredder's blade was pressed against his neck.

Leo didn't dare to make a move. He hated to be so vulnerable. One move, and he would be done for. But his master wouldn't do it. He was his star pupil after all. He had always succeeded in everything. And on top of that, he was the leader of his brothers, he wouldn't..

"Leonardo, you need to focus! Hamato Yoshi would have killed you if this was a real fight", Shredder's voice was hard to read. It wasn't angry, but the echo of his voice send goosebumps all over Leo. "I'm sorry, master Shredder. I'll do better next time", the leader promised. The Shredder removed the blade from his neck, and turned his back to him.

"How have you and your brothers proceeded in your mission?"

"We found her, master. She will be brought to here at the end of the week. We're just making the perfect plan to get her, so one will know what happened. We're almost there. Few days." Leonardo gazed up at his master. "Excuse me about my curiosity, but what are you planning to do with her? She didn't look really unhappy when we tracked her."

"That is none of your thing to worry about. Your job is to bring her to me, and I'll take care of the rest. Remember, after this mission, you'll be real part of the Footclan. Not pupils or students anymore. Real warriors." The Shredder knew what rope to pull. Leonardo nodded, excitement in his eyes.

"You can go."

* * *

Leonardo walked into his bedroom. It wasn't big or fancy, but it was all he needed. There was a bed, desk, lamp, and mat. Leonardo didn't own much. Few books were on his bedside table. Both were about martial arts. A pen and few sheets of paper on his desk. Like said, it was all he needed.

He placed his precious Katana blades on a shelf made just for them. Then he sat down, and reached for a dusty covered book. It was his journal. He had written it for eight years, every day of the week. There was a lot of text. A lot of didn't even begun to describe the right amount of words. In fact, only one wasn't enough. There were five journals. All of them were stacked under his bed. Even master Shredder didn't know about them. Nor did his brothers. It was his little world to shut down to.

 _13.8.2016_

 _This must be the right thing to do. Capturing the girl is the only way we can prove we're worth to be in the Footclan. Master Shredder says we won't fit anywhere else. All the people would keep us as freaks, like aliens. I don't want that. I didn't want to be like this, and now I have to live like it. I hate it. However, I do whatever it takes to make my brothers' future happy. And if this girl is only thing he wants, I'll get it to him. One way, or another._

Leo sighed, and closed his journal. He remembered when he wrote about how master Shredder complimented on training, or something else really innocent. And now he was about to kidnap a girl. But master wouldn't hurt her. It was only that she'd hear the truth. Truth, right.


	3. The past kicks in

She was in her own thoughts, as she made her way to the high school she was in. Miwa knew she couldn't get inside, but hanging out in the school yard was fun. There were a lot of people, and she loved to watch everyone. Like she could never imagine herself smoking, and that's why she payed a lot of attention to a big group doing so. Smoking had always been one thing she simply couldn't understand. Second was her past.

Miwa knew she came originally from Japan, and that her mother was Chinese. But there was pretty much all. Like all her other relatives were hidden, on the pages of her history. It was like her past was a cloud of fog, and she just couldn't see through it.

The girl wasn't that much bothered by the fact she knew nothing about her history. In fact, it started to interest her only when her father freaked out over the news. It had to have something to do with that, right? And because she belonged to the Hamato clan - at least technically -, she wanted to know more about this. Hamato clan must have something to do with her history, and then she could tie all that together.

Miwa decided to visit library. Maybe she could find useful history books from over there. The girl knew exactly where the library was. It was on her 'top 10 most hated places in New York' - list. She felt so uncomfortable being in the middle of all those piles of books. She hated reading.

Since this was an exeption, she didn't really care about the mood. She would just get in, read a bit and get out. And she had nothing better to do, so why not.

Inside of the library was, well.. quiet. Miwa walked inside, watching around. She had been here only one time before. She had to do a lecture with that April O'Neil girl. And she really wanted to take a look at all these old books. No one really looks at books these days. Everything is at internet. She tried to explain that to the redhead girl, but she wouldn't listen.

Miwa sighed, and made her way to the history books. There were hundreds of them, maybe even thousands. Her head spun. How could she ever find anything?

She decided to start by Japanese history, but there were nothing that she wanted to know in these books. At this point, she spotted a librarian nerby. Miwa walked to her, smiling sweetly.

"Excuse me, do you have any books that would tell about Japanese ninja clans? Or even something like that?"

The librarian looked at her confused, but she kindly helped Miwa to look. After few minutes they actually found something. The librarian handed a really heavy book to Miwa, smiling.

"I hope this helps you to find what you need."

"I hope so too."

And then Miwa was again surrounded by silence. She went to a soft couch, and opened the book. Dust dropped to the floor, and she looked at it disgusted. No one was apparently interested about ninjas these days. That's why the internet told nothing about this.

With a little bit of digging from the book, she came to a interesting part. Hamato clan's history started from 1800s, and the story ended to 2000s. The year she was born. There were tens and tens of leader names mentioned, and this book basically covered all history about the clan. Then she hit the interesting part. Footclan.

Apparently it was Hamato clan's rival clan. There even was a foot logo. It looked really.. pretty actually. Miwa loved how the clan logos looked like. They were so unique.

In her disappointment, there was nothing about Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, anyone else she was interested about. She closed the book, and returned it to it's original place.

"Hey Rai!"

Miwa rolled her eyes. The girl could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around to face the one and only Casey Jones.

"This is a library. You're supposed to be quiet", Miwa hissed, letting her annoyance show.

"Exactly, what are you doing around here?"

"I could ask the same thing from you!"

Before Casey had time to answer, a girl with red ponytail walked between them. She smiled at Miwa, looking at her apologizing. "I'm sorry, Casey didn't mean to bother you. Right?"

"Right." Jones rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"We were just studying. We have a test tomorrow, remember?"

Oh yeah. Those two were on her class, and reading to the history test. That was tomorrow. Miwa sighed. She hadn't even started reading. Of course she didn't care about her grades, but she didn't want to disappoint her father.

"Wanna join us?" The girl woke Miwa from her thoughts. She looked at them, thinking.

"No. I'm busy"

"But you're at the history books already. What are you doing here if not studying? Or don't you just want to study with us?" O'Neil asked, sounding disappointed and annoyed. Miwa just shrugged. "I don't need to tell you anything." At the same time Casey had picked the book Miwa had put down a while ago.

"'Hamato clan's history?'" He opened it. "Whats Hamato clan?"

Miwa felt her blood boil, and she snatched the book from Casey. "Can't you just leave me alone?!"

She slammed the book to a table and left it there. After that the girl stormed out of the building.

"Great job Casey", the redhead groaned under her breath.

* * *

A day later, at history test, Miwa knew nothing. She wasn't even sure if she would past the test. No matter what the grade was, her interest was still in those creatures she saw. What were they? Could she ask about them at her father? Maybe. She would try at least. She could not focus to the test itself, and returned it to the teacher with almost no writing at all. Teacher looked at her over his glasses looking very disappointed. Miwa ignored him, and walked out of the class.

Miwa went immediately home after the test. She climbed up to the top floor, and tried to find her key. She found it few minutes later and opened the door to the apartment. Her father wasn't home yet: it was Monday and he'd be having a long day. Miwa sighed, and sat down to a couch. She felt like taking a nap, and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Leonardo had followed this girl around entire was asleep. No one was home. Now was the perfect chance. And he would now waste it.

He climbed up to the top of the building, and made his way to the right window ledge. He could see her sleeping. Leonardo opened the window quietly, and made his way inside the building. He had a piece of fabric ready. He needed only to press that to her mouth, and get her to breathe the chemical on it. She'd be out the rest of the day. The turtle had no idea what chemical was on that fabric. Stockman had just given it to him.

He practically jumped on Karai with a roar, and pressed the piece of fabric to her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, and he felt a sharp kick on his plastron. Leo hissed in pain, but kept his position over her. The girl's eyes got him off guard. They were full of fear, and he felt like he could sink in those amber eyes.

Miwa noticed his distraction, and managed to get free from under him. She stared at the creature. There it was, standing right in front of him. Her vision became blurry. She couldn't think clearly. And before she knew, she was falling forward. Unfamiliar hands caught her before she could hit herself to the floor, and her hands were tied behind her back. After that, everything was black.

* * *

Yoshi walked home with groceries. He had promised to make Miwa her favorite food today, sushi. He liked that as much as she did and it remind him of his other home in Japan. Perhaps, someday he could return there once more.

The man walked inside the apartment, surprised when he didn't see his little Miwa anywhere. Maybe she was somewhere with her classmates, and just forgot to inform that to him. Yoshi knew that he was lying to himself. Miwa was always home after school if she hadn't informed otherwise. Something was going on.

* * *

Miwa's head was pounding like crazy. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned when she realized that the peaceful sleep she just was in was unreachable. She was sure she was laying on couch at home, but the hard metal surface under her snapped her to reality. Where in the hell was she? She sat up quickly, only to hit her head to a metal surface above. This was some kind of... cage? Two flat metal surfaces under her and above her. Metal bars blocking her way at every other direction. And to the top of the iceberg, her hands were tied behind her back. The room she was in was dark as night. She blinked her eyes to get used to the darkness surrounding her.

A door opened, and light flooded to the room. The girl shut her eyes once more, and when she opened them her attacker was standing in front of her. He kneeled down so he could see her better. Was she even awake yet?

He got his answer when the Miwa spat straight to his eye. He growled, and kicked the edge of the cage, making Miwa gasp. "Master is waiting for you"

* * *

"I'm really sorry mister Hamato, I haven't seen Miwa after school... No? I'll call if I find her. Thank you, I'm sure she's safe. She's Miwa after all." April O'Neil ended the call with a sigh, and looked at Casey Jones who was sitting right next to her. The boy had insisted to come and 'study' at her place. So far, they hadn't done anything really. And that was when Miwa's father called. April looked around thoughtfully. Where could she be? The girl was impulsive and unpredictable, but April couldn't think her doing something unthinkable.

"Who was it?" Jones sighed. The boy had apparently seen her thoughtful expression. April sighed, and turned to the boy. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell him. After all, she didn't belong to Miwa's favorite group of people.

However, April sighed. "It was Miwa's father. She has disappeared completely. Or she wasn't home when he came there", April explained quickly, leaving out details. "He asked if I have seen her, but I obviously haven't; I've been here with you all afternoon." April shrugged softly, letting her shoulders rise and fall. Casey seemed uninterested, but there was something in his look that April couldn't read.

"Anyway, thanks for the study session red. I'm afraid I need to go now. See you later." And with that, the boy was gone. April was left behind, with a stunned expression on her face. What the heck was that about?

* * *

The lightning struck hard nearby, and Miwa flinched at the sound. She was taken through multiple hallways, by a mutant turtle. She had tried to struggle at first, but that was useless. After failed struggling attempts, she had tried to get information out of him. The turtle kept the blank expression on. Miwa started become frustrated and stressed at this point. The fear started to overtake her. After all, she was only a school student, with no experience on this ninja stuff. His father had taught him well, but nothing can prepare anyone to situations like this; when all is too real.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the turtle pushed her to her knees, and held her head down. Miwa growled annoyed, but she couldn't do anything even thought she would have wanted to. She felt so powerless.

"My daughter, we finally meet after all these years."

That voice was so ominous, it sent cold shivers down her spine. Miwa felt like she knew that voice, even thought she knew she never heard that before. Everything was so wrong in this situation, and it made her freak out a bit. Still, there was a spark of fight.

"I am not your daughter! My father is Hamato Yoshi!" The voice sounded way more intimidating in her head. It came out as a weak squeal, which made Miwa more embarrassed than confident.

"That is what he raised you to believe."

Miwa was able to lift her head so she could see the man in front of her.

"You were never meant for him to raise. You are my blood, and I will take back what is mine, my daughter."


	4. Allies

"M my father..? You're lying."

Miwa stared at the man, confused and scared. He wore an armor, full of blades. The metal shone in the little light it was getting from the moonlight through the windows. This whole situation was so.. wrong. Who was this man? What is going on?!

"I am not lying. Your mother - Tang Shen - was my wife. She gave birth to you. But at that time, there was a war between two clans. Hamato and Foot. Hamato Yoshi is part of the Hamato clan, and he is the last bit of it. He was jealous about me and Shen, and burned out house. He was the one who killed the love of my life. Then he took you away from me. I thought you were dead all this time. But after all these years, I finally have you again, my daughter."

Shredder held a blade towards her, and cut her hands free. Miwa looked at her arms. They were shaking. The girl had no idea why.

"Hamato Yoshi gave you the name Miwa. When you were born, me and your mother named you _Karai_."

Miwa backed away a step. What was going on..? This man was creeping her out. She didn't know what scared her the most. This man, or the fact his story kinda made sense.

"If.. if you really are my father, why the kidnapping? Who are those turtle creatures? What is going on in this city..?"

Oroku Saki spoke few words to a microphone he had on his throne. Apparently, he spoke Japanese. Miwa could recognize the tone of her own language, but didn't know how to speak it. Someday, she would learn.

After few minutes, the doors of the throne room opened. It was the same turtle that brought Miwa here. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at the creature. The kunoichi walked closer, and walked around it. "What is it? A robot? These kinda things aren't real.. looks cool tho."

"Karai, this is Leonardo. My most talented student. He was mutated when he was small. Mutagen is green ooze, from another dimension. It was brought here by aliens who call themselves the Kraang. This is a long story, and now is not the time to tell it. I'll tell it to you later, when you settle in."

"No! I won't stay here. I'm leaving to my real father." Miwa rolled her eyes annoyed. "Did you really think I'd buy any of that bullshit? Hamato Yoshi is my father, and Tang Shen my mother. They loved each other. The end."

The Shredder stood up looking furious. "That is not how you speak to me, daughter! Leonardo, take her to Stockman. I believe we need to go through few...operations to remind her of her past." The grin on his face made Miwa swallow. Something told her this Stockman wasn't a nice guy.

* * *

Mikey couldn't believe his big brother actually would do such a thing.. Leo wasn't as bad as he made himself. He used to be loving, caring and awesome big brother. Now? He was cold, and rarely spoke to any of them. Raph was the same. Donnie and Mikey were pretty close these days. Basically only because Leo and Raph didn't give them attention. All they did was training and leading patrols. Mikey missed his older brothers. What happened to them?

The turtle with dark orange bandana sighed. He wanted to help the poor girl, to get out of here. But that would mean betraying his clan, his home, and his brothers. Master Shredder had told that they could never be accepted in the outer world. They were mutants, freaks. There was no other place for them than Foot clan. And his brothers - he could never abandon them. He would do anything for them.

Mikey's eyes shot open. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to show them that what they were doing was wrong. The youngest turtle didn't know what to do after he'd get his brothers to believe him - if he could get them to believe in the first place. This all was so complicated.

Mikey walked into his small room, and sat down to his bed sighing. Maybe he could get the girl out of here. But the security was too hard. That would never work.. Or maybe he could.. The orange banded turtle did not know. Suddenly, something popped to his mind. She had a father! He could tell him about this. Maybe her father knew what to do!

* * *

Leo didn't know what he was doing. His steps echoed on the empty hallway, leading the struggling girl to the mad scientist of Foot. At least Leo thought so. The Shredder had basically forced him to work with the Foot. And the man tried to escape several times, but what could Leo say; the here milieu in the clan was terrible. Everything about this place was awful. The food, the soldiers, everyone's attidutes.. He could go on and on with the list. But this clan was all he had. There was no other way to live his life. He wanted to have honor, and serve his master. That was all that mattered. His little brothers were lazy. They never were on time, and avoided doing certain training practices. He did everything and more he had to. Everything to make him feel like he belonged, and he was deserved. His brothers didn't matter that much anymore. All these years under Shredder propaganda had worked on him, although he hadn't noticed the chance. He was becoming something else. A warrior. A puppet.

Leo walked through the sliding doors, which opened with a loud sound. He pushed the girl in first, and walked right after her. This place was huge. The lab covered entire bottom level of the Foot lair, and it had basically everything a scientist could need. All sort of machines, that Leo knew nothing about. Bottles of liquids, and on the bottles were notes which were which. Everything beautifully organized, on their correct places. It really was a satisfying view, walking down here. Multiple cages with different kind of animals, such as rats, turtles, snakes, a tiger, wolf and even a weird mutant, which had been in here as long as Leo could remember. Usually he wasn't allowed in here, mostly because of all the secrets happening down here. There was no sunlight. It didn't reach down here. Even with the lack of sunlight, the place was lighted well. Well enough to see what terrible things happened in here.

"Leonardo! Mazzter Shredder told you'd arrive!" The scientist landed in front of the blue banded turtle. Yes, he was a fly. Fly mutant. Kinda ironic when thinking about what he does for living. You'd think that flies aren't the sharpest pens of the pencil case.

"Yes Stickman, I think you know what to do with her." Leo shrugged, but didn't let the girl go. He knew what she was capable of. Stockman wouldn't have a chance.

"It'szz Stockman! And yezz, I definetly know what to do with her.."

The weird tone in his voice made Leo almost feel sorry for the girl. But if this was what was required for him to stay in this clan, then be it. All this would be worth the price in the end.. when he could be his master's right hand, and when he would treat him like he deserved to be treated.

* * *

It was night time. The city was surprisingly quiet. The shadows created a shelter for a certain ninja, working in the night. He jumped from a rooftop to another, easily. His steps were silent. Years of training had paid off. His moving was almost impossible to notice, but yet, someone did.

Hamato Yoshi was sitting on his couch, when a shadow moving outside caught his attention. He walked to the window, and narrowed his eyes, trying to see into the dark night. All this happened so suddenly. Yesterday, his little Miwa was with him. And now? He had no idea where he was. She could be hurt. She could be tortured. She could be dead. And he had no way to find her. He had called to every one of her friends. No one had seen her after school. Which left only one option. The news. It had to connect with what he saw. What he witnessed with his own eyes. His brother. Jealous and full of anger. He had her.

The shadow blocked his view. Yoshi backed away, and got ready for a fight. What he saw, truly made him question everything. _Kappa? Here in New York?!_ It opened the window easily, and slipped inside. It truly was a turtle. Standing on two legs, nunchaku at his belt, and orange mask around his eyes. It watched him, staring into his soul. Yoshi gasped. Foot symbol. It had Foot symbol on it's belt. Yoshi lost it.

He attacked, furiously growling. The Kappa seemed actually surprised and startled, and it dodged. "Woah, dude! Wait! I'm here to talk!" That voice. It was so innocent. So child like. And yet, that creature had separated him from his daughter. His only sunlight in this world full of darkness. He attacked again, this time knocking the Kappa to the floor.

"W-wait! I'm on your side! I might be in Foot, but I don't want to! I want to help that girl, and get my brothers back! We can help eachother! Pleace!" Kappa had stopped struggling under him, and it looked a him with stern, bright baby blue eyes full of innocence. Yoshi didn't know why, but he moved away from the creature, setting it free.

"I'm listening." He would need help if he wanted to get Miwa back. This could be a trap, but what were his choices in this situation?

"Me and my three brothers were adopted by Footclan when we were young. Mast.. I mean Shredder raised and trained us. I love my brothers more than anything, but they have.. changed. Foot has changed them. They're angry, unhappy, and I.. I just want to make them happy again. I want to get us out of the Foot. Find another place we could live in, and be happy family, like we used to be when we were little. But I need help; your help. In return, I promise I'll help you get your daughter back. She doesn't deserve any of this, and I want to help her. Again, I can't do it alone. We need eachother's help!"

The Kappa surely had a point. Yoshi didn't like where this was going, but the situation moved faster than he did. And before he could think about it, he heard himself answering. "Alright, creature. I will help you, if I will get my daughter back safely. My name is Hamato Yoshi, Yoshi will do fine. What shall I call you?"

The Kappa smiled happily. "Michelangelo, but I'll go with Mikey!"

Michelangelo was young, Yoshi could tell. The energy and happiness reminded him oh so much of Miwa, and it made his heart ache. He missed her terribly. However, he decided to push the thought away for now. She was going to be alright, and soon, she'd be his again.

* * *

Miwa screamed. This pain, this feeling.. It was unbearable. This was something no one should ever experience. She couldn't hear a thing, and still, she sensed their presence. That turtle, and that fly. They were doing this to her. She didn't know what did they exactly do. She was forced to lay on this metal table, and then this pain came.

Miwa saw the blurry image of the turtle before her eyes. He was watching her, and talking. Not to her, she could tell. To someone else in the room. She could not hear the words.

 _Pain._

 _Pain._

 _Pain._

 _Darkness._


	5. a Deal

'Mikey hadn't returned into the Foot clan since he allied himself with the man known as Hamato Yoshi. He seemed cool; powerful. However, Mikey saw something inside him, and could tell that only thing that mattered to him was finding his daughter. A hint of guilt, and even jealousy passed through him. He had known about the capture happening, but didn't do a thing to stop it. Mikey had known it was wrong. The jealousy was because of love Yoshi showed towards that girl.. Miwa was it? Why Mikey couldn't have that kind of love from anyone? No one showed that he was even needed around. It was so unfair. The love in this world hadn't been shared evenly. How can Miwa get so much, when he had nothing?

The dark orange banded turtle was sitting on a beautiful, brownish leather couch. It was comfortable. This whole place was. Mikey had no idea was it the warmth, decoration, or what. Something in this place made him warm up from inside. All the beautiful painting showing pink cherry trees, and a mountain behind them. Leo had had same kind of works in his room, so Mikey suspected those were paintings from Japan. And the mountain had to be Fuji. It was so beautiful at pictures, would be awesome to actually see it with really sometime.

Yoshi walked back to the living room area where Mikey was sitting, a tray on his hands. On the tray he was carrying two steaming cups of tea. The smell was okay, even if Mikey had never really been a tea fan. He was more a coffee drinker, like Donnie. However, the aroma in that tea was something new. Mikey took the cup, and gave a smile to the human. "Thank you. It smells awesome!" The turtle took a sip, and he was immediately a tea person again. This was something he had never tasted. The aroma was so strong and fresh. He noticed the lemon flavor in it. But then there was something else, something he couldn't name.

Almost like reading his thoughts, Yoshi chuckled. "A secret recipe by my grandmother. She made a living making these. There were hundreds of flavor combinations, but only few recipes were found. She was a mysterious woman, and wanted to keep secrets by herself." Yoshi told quietly. Mikey looked at his tea, the surface of it still sending hot steam to the air. It warmed him nicely. "This is the best tea I've ever had. She must have been a wizard making tea this good..", Mikey took another sip. The room was silent for awhile, both of them enjoying their teas. Mikey could sense awkwardness in the air. They were supposed to be enemies. And here they sat, drinking tea.

"I suppose you have plan." Yoshi broke the silence after he had finished drinking. His brown eyes looked at Mikey questioningly. This young kappa was surely something different.

"Actually, I kind of do." Mikey smiled proudly. Usually Leo took care of this stuff. "One of my brothers thinks that what we're doing is wrong as well. We could try to get him join to our side too. We need all the help we can get in this situation. I can easily go back to the lair and speak with him alone. And he can't say no to my cute face." Mikey smirked. Yoshi chuckled softly. "Right. Anyway, I think it's worth to try that. We surely need all the help we can get. If we want to rescue my daughter..", Yoshi looked at the look on his face. "And your brothers, If we can. Are you sure they don't want to be there? The world is dangerous place to creatures like you. Humans do not accept anything that they are not familiar with. They are fearful, and full of vengeance. If they see you, and manage to capture you.. they will probably get rid of you. For good." Yoshi sighed. He could not unsee the pure heart this Kappa had. The man was amazed. Shredder had raised him, but yet he lived in his own world, full of hope and imagination. Yoshi couldn't help but smile. Even if at the start he only wanted to rescue his daughter, now the mission had grown. Now he also wanted to help Michelangelo to restore his broken family. Yoshi didn't know if there actually was something he could do to help. But he wanted to try.

"I suggest that you go find that one brother of yours. Talk with him. But do not let him guess what we're about to try. If he is not willing to help, his knowlegde might distroy our plan." Michelangelo nodded with understanding look. He stood up, and headed to the window. "You'll hear about me in few days." And then, he was gone. Yoshi could respect his skills. Comparing skills with his age, he was talented ninja. When he would grow, he could be deadly. Very deadly.

* * *

Mikey squealed in excitement. He couldn't believe Yoshi would actually agree to team up with him! This was step forward to getting his brothers back. Yeah.

The orange banded turtle returned to the Foot lair. He tried to get as little attention as possible, walking through the creepy hallways towards his own little room. Or perhaps he should visit Donnie first? Yeah, that seemed better idea. The turtle turned around, heading into the laboratory deep underground. Donnie loved spending time in there. Him and Stockman argued constantly who was the smartest one. Mikey obviously thought that Donnie was.

When he was in a hallway that led to the lab. He let the doors slide open, and walked in. Mikey was more than surprised. Leo was in here. Usually he only spent time in dojo or in his own room. Maybe his big brother had come to check Donnie! Mikey walked towards him with a smile, until he lifeless figure on the metal table. He froze. What had they done?! Stockman was taking blood from her with a needle, and moved to his table with the small sample. Neither of them noticed Mikey, until Leo turned around.

His eyes narrowed. "Michelangelo! You are supposed to be on a patrol!" Leo snapped angrily, his blue eyes filled with emotion that Mikey wasn't able to read. "I haven't seen you in four hours! I am your leader! You are supposed to inform me where you are, and do what I command you to do!" Mikey looked down. This was so wrong. "You are my leader, but you're my brother as well! What about that part! You didn't call me to check if I was alright! What if I had been attacked and dead!" The sound came out much quieter than he had expected. Leo's eyes narrowed, and the emotion inside them changed. Again, Mikey wasn't able to read him.

"I know you. I know every three of you. You were probably playing video games, and doing something worthless! Don't you remember what Shredder said?" Mikey looked away. "That we are not accepted in anywhere else in this clan." Leo nodded, and laid his hand onto his little brother's shoulder. His dark blue gaze saw straight through Mikey. "We are safe here Mikey, and we are accepted. We belong here, and nowhere else. Sometimes, you just have to make sacrafices to survive yourself. And she" Leo motioned towards the girl. "Is one of them. Master Shredder's enemy is our's as well. Understood?" His voice was soft, full of empathy. At least that's what it sounded like. Mikey knew Leo was great actor. "What about our family Leo? We're broken. Shattered like glass.. I want my brothers back.." Mikey shot back with the drama, and looked at his brother with his big, baby blue eyes. He could see Leo's eyes widening slightly. "Mikey, we are and we always be family. Master is like father to us. He takes care of us. You should respect him more. He offers us a place to stay, even if we are what we are. He loves us Mikey."

The orange banded turtle looked away while Leo spoke. His brother was wrong. Shredder isn't any kind of father figure to any of them. He is evil, violent and Mikey can tell Shredder doesn't like him. Mikey watched Leo walking away, and stopping besides that metal table. He watched the unconscious girl with his deep blue eyes, not letting Mikey read what he was thinking at all. "Stockman, ready yet?" Leo asked calmly, and stroke her back softly. Mikey looked at the scene confused. Leo hadn't been that gentle ever, even with his brothers. "Umm, Leo? What's going to happen to her?" Leo smirked softly, not looking at Mikey. "Do not worry little brother, she will be soon up and her feet."

Mikey couldn't get his eyes off of her. The scene in front of him was so wrong. He wanted to tell Leo that he was wrong, and that he needed to open his eyes to reality. They couldn't just take the girl, and..torture her like this. It was so wrong!

"Leo.. listen..", Mikey tried, and looked desperately at his blue banded brother. The only answer he got was a cold glare, and growl. "Michelangelo!" He snapped, and narrowed his eyes. "You do not disrespect me! I am your leader and brother, so if I were you, I would respect me!" Mikey winced, and looked at him sad. Why was he like this? So full of anger and rage. Mikey was only trying to help. Only trying to snap his brother out of this nonsess..

"Leo, c'mon! Let her go!" The blue eyed turtle only turned his head towards the smaller turtle, his eye twitching slightly. Mikey was scared. For te first time ever, he was afraid of his eldest brother. Situation was unfamiliar, and for awhile they just stared at eachother. Mikey's lower lip was quivering, and Leo never broke his angry glare. At least, not until he saw the faintest tears in his brother's eye. "...Mikey, I.."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Mikey's outburts took Leo by surprise. The youngest had always been the happiest, calmest of them all. This was completely new side of him, and it genuinely scared him. Leo took few steps forward, hoping to reach his baby brother. He laid his hand to the youngest's shoulder, and looked into his eyes. "I only wish to protect you, Mikey. I love you, Donatello and Raphael more than anything. You are my family, and you three are the most important persons in my life. I love all three of you so very much. But love has a price. I'm doing this because I don't want that you will have to. Master Shredder offers us food, warm place to stay, and meaning for our lives. Obviously, I need to pay him back somehow. In this case, serving him as a soldier. You should respect him, and he'll respect you back. All I'm asking, is that you accept the situation. It's not so bad, honestly. You're over-reacting. This place is our home, and it always will be. Why can't you see it?" He sighed, and watched Mikey. The orange banded turtle just stood there, staring at his feet. Leo couldn't help but feel slightly bad. Even if their master was the one he'd serve with all his heart, he truly cared about his brothers.

"And now, go back to your room. I'm not in the mood to argue with you about this. Master Shredder gave his orders; I am simply following them. And there is nothing you can do to make me turn my head." Leo explained softly, turning his back to his baby brother. Mikey was just avout to argue with him, but Leo managed to get his words out first. "No arguing, as I said. We have patrol tonight. Rest, and don't goof around. This is serious business, and you can't act like it's not."

Mikey turned around, not wanting to argue with his oldest brother anymore. This madness had to end. And he was going to make sure of it. Mikey looked one last time at the girl laying on the table, feeling sadness washing over him. And he would rescue that poor girl.

* * *

Donatello bit the end of his pencil frustrated. The Shredder had told him to find a way to break into the city bank. The mission was almost impossible, but he had managed to convince the Shredder that he could do it. All the codes and symbols were basic day to the smartest of his brothers, but this was something new. The riddles were impossible, nothing like he had ever seen. It was a line of complicated riddles and symbols put together, and there was no way around the wall other than solving the code. Donnie admired the person whoever made this. It must have taken an eternity to make. On the other hand, it will take eternity to get through.

Coffee had been his best friend for the past day, and the night was just about to settle in. There would be no sleeping tonight, only work. He had already gotten the patrol off, which only meant that he had to replace the patrol by doing something else. Well, he wouldn't be doing anything else tonight. He just needed total concentration.

 _Focus_

 _Focus_

 _Focus._

 _Fo-_

"DONNIE!"

Please no..

Mikey stormed into his room, and Donnie could have screamed in frustration. Right freaking now, when he was in the middle of something this important?! He turned to face his baby brother, only to see the look of despair in his baby blue eyes. Donnie knew he was the one Mikey spend his emotions into. Simply because he had no one else. Leo was always training, and Raph was somewhere to blow his steams off. And Mikey needed attention. Donnie sighed, and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I need to speak with you. But this will take awhile." He stuttered a bit, which was weird. Mikey never did that, especially with his brothers. "I have time." _Lie_

Mikey nodded quickly. "So.. what do you think about the Shredder? Remember when we once talked about running away with Leo and Raph, and becoming what we used to be before we were broken? One happy family?"The youngest smiled happily, and the scientist sighed softly. "Mikey, you know my answer to that. We won't be accep-..", "But we won't have to be! It would be just us four, together! Think about it. No destination, no rules, no punishments.. the list goes on and on. And the most important thing; No limits Donnie. Think about it! We could be who we were meant to be, not what Shredder forced us to be!" The shine of his eyes made Donnie smile. The youngest had always been a dreamer. But, he liked the idea. He wanted to work his own stuff. Something he enjoyed doing like.., well, he wasn't sure yet. But Donnie would figure it out later.

"Mikey, that sounds awesome and all, but you know that it's not that simple. Leo and Raph doesn't want to go. There's no place to go, and we couldn't use any public services. There's no way we could survive the winter out in the wild." Donnie shrugged, and laid his eyes on Mikey's. "But, little brother, if you figure away out of his hellhole, then I'm with you. I want to leave, but I need to get a good plan first." Mikey's smile made him smile, and the turtle standing in front of him nodded. "I will, promise."


	6. Brothers

_Two year old Leonardo was quite smart for his age. He knew where to get food for his brothers if they were hungry. He knew how to feed them. He was able to change their diapers. Pretty much everything they needed, he was able to do it. Leo needed to. It was his responsibility._

 _When the turtles were under three, they all shared the same room and bed. Every night, Leonardo used to sing them the same lullaby. The blue banded turtle didn't know how he had learned it, or from where. He just knew._

 _"Hey there little moonbeam._

 _How do you do?_

 _There's a great kingdom_

 _waiting for me and you.."_

 _"As you lay your tiny head_

 _Dream of the world_

 _They're gonna love you_

 _Their moon will return.."_

 _He only knew so much words, but the tune was clear in his mind. It had been sang to them by someone special. And the song got his brothers to sleep every night. So eventually, he had to fulfill the song with his own words._

* * *

 _"Leonardo."_

 _The small turtle turned his head from his brothers to the man they called master and father. His deep blue eyes were full of confusion, like he didn't understand what he said. But how could he? He was only two years old. Raphael was only few months younger than him, Donatello 1 and half, and Michelangelo barely one. They were young, fragile, scared. They had just been brought here. They had just been named. They had just stepped into their future._

 _Leonardo took care of his brothers at all times. He would help them on their feet if they fell down. Fed them. Even protect them at enemies. Shredder soon noticed this need to protect, and decided to use it to create a new soldier - a weapon - to his clan._

 _When Leonardo was four, his training begun. Three hours of training in each day, and fifty push-ups after that. The Shredder followed closely how the blue banded turtle got better and better. When he was five, training was four hours, and after it 100 push-ups. When his brothers turned six, their training begun as well. The Shredder would use rest of the three to get better achievements from Leonardo. He would shoot arrows near them, and told Leonardo to protect them at all cost. And he did. One time they were doing this exactly same training as usual. Leo did't catch the arrow in time. It hit Mikey's leg. There was blood everywhere._

 _At the same night, Leonardo was asked to have a talk with his master. He was seven._

 _"I- I'm sorry master! I tried my best, and-"_

 _"You let Michelangelo to get hurt. You're pathetic. Can't even protect your own brothers. And I'm going to have to make you my second in command? I'd rather choose Raphael over you. You are weak. Not only with your body, but your mind as well. Nothing else matters besides victory, and success. Am I making myself clear!?"_

 _Leonardo nodded, tears filling his eyes. Not now, not in front of his master._

 _"You will not spend any free time with my other students anymore. The only job you have right now, is to keep them safe. You will train to do just that, understood?" Saki growled, and the small turtle flinched. "Y-yes master..." Saki narrowed his eyes. "Good. Get out of my eyes."_

 _Leonardo tried to control the tears falling down his cheeks after his master had disappeared from the dojo. His brothers were his everything. He'd do anything to protect them_

* * *

Leonardo sneaked quietly towards the room of his brothers. His room was far away from the rest of his brothers. He hardly ever saw them besides missions. Leo opened the door to Raphael's room, and went in quietly. His white eyes softened when Leo saw the sleeping turtle. He kneeled down next to the bed Raphael was sleeping on. Leo laid his head down onto the bed, and hummed softly. Leonardo closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against Raphael's.

 _"...mom may not be here now,_

 _but I'll guide your way._

 _I know that we'll be fine_

 _ruling the night and day.."_

Leonardo's voice was quiet and soft. His blue eyes opened once more. The turtle wanted to stay, but he knew he had only so much time. Donatello's room was right next to Raphael's, but Leo knew that he wouldn't be there. Leo knew his brothers better than anyone. Donnie was in his lab, probably fallen asleep while working. Leo took blanket from the turtle's room, and walked into the lab. He was right. He was sitting on his chair, head laid on his desk. Humming the same tune, he placed the blanket over his brother's shell.

 _"As you lay your tiny head._

 _Dream of the world._

 _They're gonna love you._

 _Their sun will return.."_

Leo exited the lab as quietly as he came in, and closed the lights behind him. Right next to Donatello's room, his baby brother would be sound asleep. Leo opened the door, and stepped into the dark room, humming again the same, familiar tune. He sat down next to his brother's bed, and lifted the blanket enough to see his baby brother. Only that he wasn't there. Only pillows under the blanket, made to look like someone was sleeping in the bed. Leo sat up in puzzlement. He has always been here.

* * *

Miwa had never been this scared in her life. She had woken up in the middle of the night, strapped on a metal table. At first, she couldn't see anything. The darkness was blinding her vision, and it took few moments to get used to it. Even when her eyes got few minutes to work, she only could see black objects. None was here. She was alone. Her head was pounding like crazy, and her arms were painfully twisted to awkward angle. She couldn't move an inch.

Miwa was tired of panicking, and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry. However, she didn't. Her father would come for her. It was going to be alright.

A single tear slipped to her cheek, and the moonlight getting inside from the skylight made it gleam. She never wanted to go home more in her life.

* * *

Morning was horrible. Miwa hadn't gotten any sleep from the moment she woke up at the night. She had watched the moon follow it's path to the horizon. The sun took it's place. Almost immediately when the sunlight got inside the room, the ugly mutant came back. It didn't say anything, neither did Miwa. The fly only walked to it's computer, like it had done every day when she was here.

It didn't take long, however, until it walked to her again. This time it started to take all kinds of tools from around the laboratory. Miwa swallowed scared, and tears glittered in her eyes. There were drills, knives, basically everything with sharp edges.

"Please.. I know you're better than this.." The girl breathed, and tried to get her arms free. The fly only looked a little bit down at her. Miwa couldn't read how he felt from his eyes; they were fly eyes after all.

"Sorry girl, it's either me or you."

Miwa kinda felt bad for this creature. "W-we can escape together! Neither of us need to be in this place!" Her voice was full of desperation, and the fly noticed it too. Before he had change to answer, the Shredder himself walked into the lab.

"Stockman, is everything ready?" The fly looked away in sorrow. "Yes master Shredder."

Miwa let a tear fall to her cheek. It felt like the last crumbles of hope had just disappeared away.

* * *

Leonardo had been looking for Michelangelo all night. There was no sight of his youngest brother anywhere, not inside or outside Foot lair. When he couldn't find him anywhere, the oldest turtle walked around the Foot to find his master. Perhaps he had sent Mikey to a solo mission or something.

When he had looked from everywhere else but lab, he walked into the large room. There he was, talking with that fly. Leonardo bowed respectfully in front of the Shredder, and looked down. "Excuse me master, I was wondering if you have seen Michelangelo? He isn't anywhere in the building, and I cannot find him anywhere.."

Shredder narrowed his eyes. "Michelangelo isn't your concern at the moment. Why were you looking for him in the first place?" Leonardo swallowed nervously, desperately trying to think of a lie. "I've been seeing a lot of Purple dragon activity lately. I was going to ask him to keep an eye on them."

Shredder apparently bought this excuse, and nodded. "Find him, and tell him to do just that." Leonardo nodded softly, and turned away to leave.

"Oh, and Leonardo? Meet me at the dojo at 9pm. We need to talk about you and your brothers. Privately."

Leonardo's blood froze. What did that mean?

* * *

 **The song I used was MLP 'Little sunshine' song by Ink Rose from Youtube**


	7. Accidental Allies

The clock hit 9Pm. Leonardo walked into the dark dojo nervously. What if the Shredder knew? Knew about his actions. He would be in trouble. Leo's heart was pounding in his chest when he imagined what would be in front of him. On the other hand, his master - his father -, wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Ah, Leonardo. I'm glad you arrived in time. However, I could have expect nothing less from you." Familiar dark voice spoke. Leonardo turned around to face the Shredder. He bowed his head, hoping the best and fearing the worst.

"I'm afraid our talk has to wait. I have important business to take care of. In the meantime, give this to Donatello." The Shredder handed a note to Leo, who looked at it confused, but nodded. "Yoshi will appear to save the girl at some point. Don't take your eyes off of her. Understood?"

"Hai, master." Leo bowed again, and watched his so-called-father disappear from the dojo. Sighing, Leonardo made his way back to lab. Donatello was still working his head off. The blue banded turtle walked to his brother, and handed the note.

After Donnie had accepted Leonardo's message, the blue banded turtle walked to the girl. She had woken up couple of hours ago. She, however, was weak. They had moved her to a small cage, meant for large dogs. Leonardo kneeled down to the cage, so he could see her. Her eyes didn't focus. She was awake, but probably not aware what was going on around her. Donnie had said that the mind control serum has to be used several times for it to work completely. She had only gotten two doses. And what Leo had heard, she'd need at least five to even start to show signs of progress. And one dose per day. More could permanently damage her brain.

"Have you given her today's dose?" Leonardo looked at his brother who shook his head. "We could do it right now? I would't mind some help."

"Alright. What do I do?"

"Bring her here, and tie her down." Donatello motioned towards the metal table, and threw him the keys of the cage. Leo opened the cage door carefully. He wasn't sure why. Obviously she was in no condition to fight.

He reached in to grap her wrist. She flinched slightly, but didn't resist in any other way. He simply pulled her onto her feet, and dragged the girl over to the table. It was way easier to strap her down now, than when she was in her full strength.

Donnie moved forward to put some sort of machine over to her head. Leo looked at him confused. "I thought you were going to give her some pills or something?" Donnie looked at him like an idiot. "I need to work with her brain frequencies. I would love to explain more but I think it will be easier when I say that electricity is a great way to do just that."

The machine went on. Her eyes opened, full of pain and fear. She didn't have the strength to fight, so she passed out in minutes. And the treatment took half an hour. More than that could have been fatal.

Time passed, and Leonardo moved the young girl back to the cage. She simply fell to the cold floor, not bothering to get up. A small spark of sympathy rose from the blue banded turtle. Did this girl really deserve this kind of treatment? Did anyone, really?

"That's about it." Leo's brother stated calmly from the other side of the lab. He walked over to the cage, and put his hands to his hips. "It's really interesting to see her body react to all this. It's like nothing I've seen before."

Leo felt slight anger bubbling inside him. Could this actually be right? They were just following orders, and honoring their master in the progress. Yeah, that's it. Master Shredder knew what was the right thing to do. And this was his daughter after all. Yoshi had stolen her decades ago, and now he was trying to get her back. To get her understand the real truth about her past and father. Leonardo sighed softly.

"Yeah, interesting."

Later

Mikey sneaked back into the Footclan's hideout. He had been out for about four hours. Talking with Yoshi, and planning. Mikey himself wasn't the best at plans. That was usually Leo or Donnie's job. But Yoshi was awesoma at them. Mikey could get all the inside information, and at the same time Yoshi could use it wisely. They were the perfect team.

The orange banded turtle sneaked in the empty corridors, making his was to Donatello's lab. He had to know where Miwa was held, so they could make proper plan to get her out of there. There was no way they would be able to fight all of the Shredder's henchmen, so they had to get in and out stealthily. Mikey had never been this serious in his life. This poor girl's life was hanging on the edge, and he had to rescue her!

Mikey opened the lab door, and looked inside. Donnie was on his computer, but no one else was in. Good. Trying to get himself look as casual as possible, Mikey walked in the lab.

"Hey D! What's up?"

Donnie didn't even bother to raise his gaze from the computer screen. "Basic. Trying to get this mutagen under control so master Shredder can use it as a weapon." Mikey cringed. That couldn't be good. He swirled around, trying to find Miwa from one of the glass wall cages against the walls. Mikey knew they were especially for mutants they were experimenting on, but all the other cages in the room were for animals. And that's why he was so surprised to find Miwa slumped in one of the smaller dog cages. She was not responsive, although her eyes were wide open. The empty look made Mikey feel sick in his stomach. Her glassy eyes were staring right through him to nothingness. The girl probably had no idea what was going on, and it made Mikey feel even worse than he already did.

"Don? Why does she look like that..?"

Donnie stood up stretching his arms. He walked over to the cage looking at Miwa. "I inserted a tiny microchip into her brain. The magnet waves help the chip to activate, and it's easier to control through them. Now it's a work in progress, but in few days the chip is ready to work on its own, and she'll be under Shredder's total control. She will listen and obey everything he says."

"But that's not right! Everyone should have a free will! She has the right to choose for herself.. Donnie please..," Mikey looked at his brother desperately. Out of all his brothers Donnie should be the easiest to talk to about this. He was reasonable, and smart. He would understand how wrong this was.

"Don't be foolish Mikey. If we want to succeed, we must sacrifice. After all, the winner is always ready to do what the loser aren't." Donnie narrowed his eyes. "I'll do anything to be part of this clan, and I'll do my best to be useful to master Shredder. Unlike you! You've been gone for hours, and skipped patrol with Raph! So where have you exactly been?" Mikey backed away with Donnie's outburst, and his eyes were wide with desperation. Mikey looked around, trying to find an explanation.

"The thing is, I.."

"Donatello!" Mikey sighed in relief as Tigerclaw walked into the lab and to his purple banded brother. Donnie narrowed his eyes at Mikey for the last time, before turning to Tigerclaw. Before Mikey could hear what they were talking about, he walked out of the lab. He sighed relieved, and disappeared into the shadows before anyone could see him.

"And then I left." Mikey finished his little talk. Yoshi nodded softly, feeling pity for his poor daughter. "We must get her out of there, fast. But I'm afraid that the microchip is a problem. There is no way for us to get it out of her, unless we convince your brother – Donatello was it?- to join us. And that seems like a very hard thing to accomplish." Yoshi laid hand to Mikey's shoulder. "Can you handle it? We need have him on our side, otherwise there's no hope for Miwa. And you have only few days left. However, I believe in you Michelangelo." Mikey smiled, and nodded. The orange banded turtle hadn't heard those words from Shredder ever. It was amazing to hear someone believed him for the first time in his life.

"I'll do my best!"

A knock from the door distracted them, and Mikey his in the shadows of the house. Yoshi went to open.

"Mister Hamato, we are sorry to bother you this late. Me and Casey were just wondering if you found Miwa already? Or at least know where she is?" April's head peeked from the doorway, and Casey wasn't far behind.

"No, I am afraid." Yoshi partly lied. There was no reason to put these children in danger because they'd know too much. "Miwa remains missing, but I will not stop until I find her." April frowned. "Is there anything we can do to help? I mean, Miwa is our friend!"

When Yoshi chatted with the two kids, Mikey was hiding in the living room. Normal kids probably wouldn't appreciate mutants like him. He looked for a better hiding spot, and decided to tip toe to kitchen. Mikey was the stealthiest of his brothers, but sometimes he lacked focus. Like now. And that is exactly why he tripped on his way to the hallway, which was completely visible to doorway.

April and Casey stared at Mikey, and then looked back at Yoshi. The rooms was silent for a long time, since no one knew what to say. The situation could not be saved anymore.

"April, Casey. Can I introduce Michelangelo. He going to help me to get Miwa back."

"He's.. he's a frog..?" Casey stuttered. "Dude, I'm a turtle! Not a frog!" Mikey crossed his arms clearly not amused. Yoshi chuckled softly. "He told me that he was mutated from a regular turtle when he was young. And he has three brothers. Michelangelo is the youngest."

"Okay, now you have to tell everything! What is going on?!"

Yoshi sighed. The damage had already been done, so there was no point of not letting them know the whole truth.

Half an hour later

"…wow." Yoshi had just finished telling this little story, while the four of them were drinking tea. April's mouth hung open like she was about to say anything, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Casey, on the other hand.

"So, how can we help?" The hockey player seemed ready to jump into a fight right this moment.

"You cannot. It's too dangerous." Yoshi sighed. The two kids shook their heads. "The more allies you have, the better. So let us help. We want Miwa back as well." April smiled sweetly, and Casey nodded to her words. Yoshi looked at them, and sighed. "Fine. But I will not forgive myself if something happens to either of you. I have lost my daughter once, and I don't want your parents to feel the same kind of misery I did."

Miwa's eyes opened but she couldn't quite realize what was happening around her. She tried to sit up, but her hands didn't work. The ground around her was spinning. Her vision was foggy. Two figures were standing outside of her cage, talking. Miwa backed away, but it was an animalistic reaction. She felt like a cornered wild animal.

She could catch few words from the talk, like: 'Revenge, mutation and Miwa,' She understood the two words, but what was the last one? She had no idea what it meant.

She didn't remember who she was.


	8. New Lair

**Thank you for your support! I've decided to answer/reply to some of the comments. Also I got like 10 review since the last chapter, I can't even put into words how thankful I am 33**

 **Flint Nathanson:** **** **So Miwa is okay with her real father? That's totally great. But the Turtle Brothers are now slaves to the World's angriest and most psychotic crime lord who is deeply obsessive towards a teenage girl like a lonely stalker?!:**

 **Pretty much :'D But he basically for some weird reason thinks she belongs to him. Shredder is always been obsessed with Tang Shen, and now Miwa is closes thing to her.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **Okay your review was so long I decided not to put it over here. But I totally dig that idea! I hadn't thought about the Miwa slowly dying part, and I could totally use it to get this story more interesting. I usually write only in class and when I do something else at the same time. I've been thinking about it, and I probably will finish this story. Don't get your hopes too up tho :'D**

 **Muffinmilk317**

 **I just caught up with your story and I am really enjoying it... How you write Leo is so interesting and I feel so bad for Mikey cuz he's too pure for this world. Ive been trying to find fics like since this one of my favorite AUs and it would mean a lot if you continued:**

 **Aww, thank you 3 There's not enough Karai fics out there, and that's one reason I wanted to write this. I also really love this AU. Dark turtles and good Miwa is so awesome idea. I'd love if the show would do something like that. But not. I'm so sad the show ends after like ten episodes. I wanna see as much Karai as possible (She's my fav character)**

Miwa stood up. She felt empty and cold. There was this odd feeling of weakness. It wasn't physical, but mental. She was well aware that she wasn't in control. She was servant. Only thing that mattered was serving her master.

She walked out of the cage, following clear orders inside her head. She couldn't actually hear much, and the orders were thumping inside her brain. They were there, even though she didn't know why. I guess the voice inside was who she was. Now that she started thinking about it, she wasn't sure who she was. Did she have a name?

Miwa turned her face to her master, confused look in her eyes. The eyes that met hers were cold and full of power and control. "Glad to see you awake, Karai."

Leonardo was more than surprised when the weak girl he saw few days ago walked on the hallway to the opposite direction than him. He stopped, and took a few running steps to catch her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leo asked. He wasn't sure was she trying to escape. Miwa, however, ignored him completely. Leonardo narrowed his eyes. The girl reminded him of a robot. "Hello?! I'm asking a question here?!" He tried waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. No luck, however. He gave up and stopped, looking after the girl that disappeared behind a corner. The heck?

Mikey returned early at the morning. He sneaked into the building, and made his way to his room. No one had really missed her, besides of questions where he was. But they weren't concerned, but angry ones. He felt like a burden to his family, and that's why he wanted to help them. This was wrong, and they just had to be able to see it as well. And Mikey would do his best to let them see.

"Michelangelo!"

His blood froze, when none other than Shredder was standing in his dark room.

"What were you doing?!"

"I… I got hit by.. a bus..", worst explanation ever. Mikey smiled awkwardly against his master's angry face. The lie did not go through. "My ninja has spotted you near Yoshi's house. And talking with him. You are a no longer my student, nor my son. You have helped Yoshi, and therefore, you will earn a punishment. After that, you'll be banished from here for forever. And if I'll ever see you again, you will be killed."

From the shadows came hands that shackled Mikey's hands behind his back. He tried to stuggle, but no use. The ninja took him to the throne room, where pretty much the whole Foot had gathered. Mikey swallowed at the sight of his brothers' faces, but even more terrified he was at the sight of Miwa with the other Foot members. Mikey had no time to think more, before he was thrown to his knees in front of the crowd.

"Michelangelo has betrayed us by helping Hamato Yoshi. He shall be punished and then banished from the Footclan!" The Shredder extended his metal claws, stepping forward. Leo –however- dashed between his baby brother and the Shredder.

"Father, are you sure? Michelangelo wouldn't betray us. He's loyal to the foot and only foot. You're not being reasonable..," Leonardo's speech was cut off by Shredder punching his face hard. Leo fell few feet back, and landed on his back with a painful thud. He groaned, and stood up. His expression was shocked. Leo hadn't expected this.

"Mikey, is he telling the truth?"

Leo's voice was quivering. Mikey swallowed. Maybe this was his chance.

"It is. I've been helping Yoshi, but only because it's the right thing to do. Shredder never accepted me – never accepted us! We're only soldiers to him, weapons! Just like her!" Mikey pointed at Miwa, who was standing next to Tigerclaw. "Shredder is not her father! He was just jealous that Hamato Yoshi had Tang Shen as a wife, and he did not! Shredder was obsessed with Shen, like she is now with Miwa! Is that right to you?!" Mikey got cut off by the Shredder hitting him with his claws. Mkey whined, and fell to one knee. A small wound on his shoulder bled a bit to the floor. It wasn't fatal wound, not even near.

The beating continued. By the end of it, Mikey was covered in smaller cuts and bruises. He was standing on his feet bravely, even though it hurt a lot.

"From now on, you will leave this clan. Here's no place for a traitor. But one question remains. Is anyone going with him?" Even though Shredder asked this every time someone was banished, he was gazing at the three turtles. Leonardo looked at his feet, Raphael tried to avoid Shredder's eyes, and Donatello moved his feet nervously. None of them moved.

"C'mon guys! We're brothers!" Desperation in Mikey's eyes was clear. The only one who locked eyes with him was-

"I'll come with you."

Raphael stepped forward, clearly avoiding everyone's eyes. Leonardo's eyes widened. "How can you do this?!" The blue banded turtle growled fury in his eyes. "Traitor!"

Raphael made his way to Mikey, and placed his hand on the orange banded turtle's shoulder. "Turtles first. Always." For once, Leo was speechless. That was the rule. Rule they made up long time ago, when they were nothing but small babies. When they had no one but each other. But this was different. This time they had someone else. The Footclan. And more importantly, the Shredder.

"If you wish to betray the Foot, be that way!" Leon growled madly. "Me and Donatello will stay here."

Raph and Mikey turned their backs to their brothers. "I hope you come to your senses as well..," the orange banded turtle sighed sadly, before walking out with his red masked brother.

"I cannot believe you came with me?" Raph turned his face to Mikey. They had been walking towards Yoshi's house for some time now. The trip was made in complete silence.

"Why is that?"

"Well, you're you!" Raph rolled his eyes. "And?"

"I thought Donnie would be the first one to join. Definitely not you. So why?"

Raph shrugged. "I just felt like it."

Mikey couldn't help but look at his brother suspiciously. Raph wasn't the one talking about his feelings openly, but still. He had absolutely no explanation why he'd join this side. He basically made himself look quilty.

"So are we there soon?"

The question woke Mikey from his thoughts. He bit his lip nervously. Could he take Raph to their base? I guess he wouldn't be a match to all of them at once. Sighing, Mikey nodded. "We're there soon."

Leonardo slammed the door of his room mad. He couldn't believe this! Michelangelo out of all his brothers! Leo could have understood Raphael's or maybe Donatello's betrayal, but Michelangelo? This wasn't happening. He wouldn't want to be alone, he-

The Shredder himself had followed him into his room, and now watched his student with interest in his eyes. "Leonardo."

The blue banded turtle bowed. "I did not know master. I can't understand why they would ever betray you and-,"

"Silence! There's a reason why I lead this clan. I can see what will happen, and play the cards for my advantage. That is something you need to learn before you take over my place as the leader. You need to read people. Understand every single bit of body language; nervousness, fear and respect. You need to be smarter than what you are."

Leonardo looked at his master rather confused. What was this about?

"I knew Michelangelo would betray us. I gave him as much wrong information as I could. And I know exactly where they are going. So take Donatello, Tigerclaw, Xever, Razhar and Karai with you. Ambush them, and kill Yoshi. Bring Michelangelo and Raphael here."

Leo guessed by Karai he meant Miwa.

"No disrespect, but how do you know where they are going? And wouldn't we need more ninja with us? Yoshi is a ninjitsu master after all. And he has Mikey and Raph on his side. And probably even more ninja."

"No need. You have Raphael on your side."

The patrol was ready to an hour later. They had a tracker, and Donnie was on the lead. He was following a tiny glowing dot at the screen. Raphael was carrying a tiny tracker with him, and his location was clear in the map. The ambush would come to them as a complete surprise. Leo grinned. There was no way this could go wrong.

When they got to the place where the dot was, they were on top of a roof. Leo looked around. Raphael was nowhere in sight. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Donnie. "Are we at the right place?"

Donnie looked at the machine clearly confused. "Definitely."

Miwa lowered herself, and picked a piece of paper from under a rock. The tracker chip was taped to it. She gave the piece of paper to Leo.

The blue banded turtle looked at it and read the text out loud.

"Sorry bros, we won this round. You can have this chip back, we don't need it. – Mikey. And a smiley face." Leo grumbled the piece of paper in his fist, growling madly. Oh it is on.

Xever looked quite fearful, and others understood his fear after one simple statement.

"Who will tell master Shredder?"

When the patrol was chasing the tracking chip, Mikey and Yoshi moved their base away from his home. After a long time thinking, they decided to go with the sewers. So when they knew where Foot was moving, they took other way to nearest manhole cover and got down.

The sewers were dark and cold. They were nowhere near as comfy and as Yoshi's house, but it was the best place to be in right now. No one would be able to find them.

Trip down was complicated. Why? Because they had to drag unconscious Raphael with them. When they had get home, Mikey and Yoshi had knocked him out after noticing the chip. Then Mikey had quickly hidden the chip, and left the note. And then they had to go. Now Raphael would have no idea where they were when he'd wake up, and if he managed to escape, he couldn't tell their location to Shredder. This was war right now and everything was allowed.

They found an abandoned train station, and decided to stay there. They had gathered some food and supplies before heading down. Now they had few blankets, pillows, flashlights, some food, a map and some pencils and paper. That was pretty much it. April and Casey came to help, and promised to bring them stuff if needed.

Now, Yoshi was preparing simple pasta over a fire, while Mikey was looking at the map. It was the map of New York. It would be helpful in the future.

"We need to create confusion in the Footclan."

"What?" Mikey turned his head to Yoshi confused.

"Confusion. Fear. We need to use the strategies kunoichis are taught to fight with. They use power, yes. But the main source of their power is distracting the opponent until he's easy to defeat. We cannot fight with power against hundreds of soldiers. We have to be smart and play our cards wisely. We have to be always one step ahead. And we have to take risks. Because we're the underdogs, we have to beat them in everything else but power. Understood?"

Mikey nodded smiling. "Got it! You can take care of the plan stuff, and I'll take care of everything else!"

Yoshi smiled softly. "You've really kept your childish innocence, even if you grew up in Footclan. You have a strong mind Michelangelo. I can respect that. And if you're willing to learn, I'm can teach few tricks on spiritual plane. I believe you'd be a fast learner." Yoshi couldn't help but think about Miwa.

"That would be-"

"Ugh.. where am I..?"


	9. Wicked Plans

Yoshi drew yet another circle to the map in front of him. With a bit of planning, he had managed to come up with a plan. A plan that would take down the Foot – hopefully for good this time. The man stood up, and walked to Mikey who was trying to hold down furious Raphael. They would need all the luck in the world to actually succeed. Therefore, at the dawn Yoshi ordered Michelangelo to the docks. It was a huge risk both to the orange banded turtle as well as the red one. If their plan was ever discovered, they both were in grave danger. The Shredder would not give mercy, especially to traitors. But if this was the only way to get Miwa safely back to him, Yoshi would take it.

And so the plan took place. Michelangelo dragged Raphael to the docks. The red banded turtle struggled, cursed and yelled the whole way, promising he'd kill all of Hamato clan eventually. This was no surprise, after all he had the strongest will of all his brothers. He was dragged into a cage, and the door was locked. Mikey hid with the key, and sat down to wait. Now the waiting game could begin. The plan had many holes. This was one of them. Would anyone in the Foot clan be interested enough to come rescue the caged turtle? His brothers might be, but that didn't mean the Shredder would let them to. But they never lost hope about the situation. And their wait was eventually rewarded.

Leonardo jumped over one of the docks, and watched down with focused eyes. After spotting his brother, the blue banded turtle dropped down, and moved to open the lock on the cage door. "Move!" Raphael hissed, but it was too late. A bomb exploded on his feet, sending the cage and Leonardo flying in separate directions. The cage flung down from the pier. The water splashed, and the cage disappeared into the deep waters swallowing Raphael with it.

"NOO!" Leonardo spun around growling madly. After spotting Michelangelo not too far away, he attacked. Mikey had barely time to take his weapons to defend himself from his brother's furious blades. The fight lasted long, longer than it should have considering it was held between brothers. Mikey had always been the agile and fast one, so it was no problem dodging most of Leo's attacks. Even though Leonardo showed impressing skills with his katana blades, Mikey could see bruises and cuts decorating his skin. The blue banded turtle had caught in the explosion, and the damage was clearly visible. There were some burn marks over his skin, and each time Mikey made contact with them, the turtle hissed in pain. This got him even angrier than he had been before.

"Bro.. we have to save Raph!" Mikey's voice was desperate. Each attack they made cost vulnerable seconds. Raphael probably hit the bottom already, meaning that the time was running. Even if turtles were able to hold their breath, they were mutants. They had no idea how long they could do it. And Mikey wasn't planning to try it now. "Leo, snap out of it! Raph could die! We have to help him before it's too late!"

The moment Mikey was crying his plea to his big brother, Leo took action. He slashed his katana at Mikey, drawing a beautiful waterfall of blood right from his arm. Leo didn't realize what he had done after it was done. He stared at the red liquid, and reached his hand forward to his brother. "Mikey, I..," Mikey's expression made him stop talking, and just stare at his little brother. He was clutching his hand against his chest, tears in his baby blue eyes. "I can't believe you..," He muttered silently. Betrayal.

Leo knew he had to act now. But he needed to decide if he wanted to help Raphael or Michelangelo. Another was laying deep in the ocean, lungs full of water. And other was losing blood every second he thought. Leo saw Yoshi and a red haired girl running towards Mikey, so he backed away. They could save him. They would save him. And he needed to save Raphael. But he needed the key. Leo spun around for answers, only to see Yoshi in front of him, holding the object that could save Raphael's life.

"Give me Miwa, and you will get the key."

The request was simple, but Leo hesitated. His brother's life was on line, but so was his reputation. The Shredder would be furious if he lost Miwa now. So with a twisted grin on his face, Leo shook his head. "Keep the key. Have fun knowing you killed someone." And with that, the blue banded turtle threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared.

Mikey saw all this, and looked desperately at Yoshi. "We have to help Raph!" And without second thought, Mikey jumped to the waters after his brother. Swimming down with only one good arm was hard, but not impossible. And when the youngest turtle reached the bottom, he could feel the metal cage with his hands. He had snatched the key from Yoshi when he ran past him, and now Mikey was desperately trying to feel where the lock was. He couldn't see how Raph was doing, or if he was awake or not, and that made him even more worried. There was no dragging the cage to the surface, so he had to find the lock – now.

Finally he could feel the metal lock at his hands, and with shaking fingers he managed to open it. He grabbed Raphael's wrist, and swam to the surface. Yoshi helped him to lift his brother to the dry ground, and Mikey climbed after him. Raphael was unconscious. When he didn't breathe for a minute, Mikey thought he lost his brother. But then the red banded turtle started coughing and gagging the water from his lungs. After what looked like a whole ocean had come out of him, Raphael's eyes opened.

"Bro! How are you feeling?" Mikey smiled. Raphael seemingly couldn't remember what had been going on for few days, because he sat up holding his head.

"Sore.. but alive. What the heck happened?" Suddenly things started coming back to him, and Raph growled. "You! You tried to drown me!"

Mikey sighed. "Not even near bro. I could never hurt you or Leo, or Donnie. We only want Miwa back. Nothing more. Yoshi tried to get Leo to make an exchange; a key for Miwa. He didn't agree. He decided you'd be better off dead. We gotta help him Raph. He's losing himself.."

Raph looked at him unsure. "And I should trust you because? I never saw what happened. You guys probably caught Leo too! Yes, there's no way I'll join your side."

"Think about it bro.. We could be family. For the first time in forever we could be actual brothers. We have a place with them," Mikey motioned towards April, Casey and Yoshi. "And we could be allies, a family! I know you don't like the Shredder bossing you around. I also happen to know about Spike. If the Shredder ever found out that you had a pet turtle, he'll kill it for sure. A- and we'll get Leo and Donnie to our side! I promise that. They'll realise what they're doing is wrong in no time."

Raph thought about it. Mikey made a point there. Even if the Shredder raised them, Raph had always grown in the shadows of his older brother. Jealousy was a dangerous alley. He had trained harder and harder, but he never beat Leonardo. Sure, he was stronger. But Leonardo's tactical vision was undeniable awesome. Maybe he could learn something that would finally make him stand out, and be just himself. Maybe he could actually be part of something.

And with a sigh, he nodded. "Fine."

At the same time, Leonardo was returning home. He made his way straight to Shredder's throne room, and bowed in front of his master. "Forgive me master, I had to leave Raphael behind." Shredder didn't look pleased. "Explain, Leonardo."

"They had him in a cage at the bottom of the water. I could get the key by giving them Mi- Karai in return. I could not do it. I knew you wanted it this way."

Shredder growled. "Do not suspect what I want, child! Raphael's gone, and it's your fault. He was a promising warrior. I hope you understand that you have to work and train to cover his efforts as well." Leonardo just nodded softly. "But I do not think they let him die. Michelangelo could never hurt any of his brothers, master. Perhaps we should use that fact against them." The Shredder nodded slowly, and was about to say something before Donatello walked to the room. Karai was following close behind him.

"Master Shredder. I found something that will not please you." Donatello bowed. Karai simply stopped, and stared at nothingness. Without even waiting for response, Donnie begun. "The microchip I inserted into her uses radiation to control the memory section of her brain. It reaches even to nerve systems and can control every single one of her movements. However, it doesn't have the power to reach her thinking. She can think clearly, but her thoughts are most likely very confused, and scared even. Like I said, no memory. Anyway, that is not the thing I'm here to discuss. The chip is slowly but surely destroying the part of the brain it's inserted into. The radiation melts it, and makes it unusable. Therefore, she will most likely start forgetting things permanently. After that, she will likely paralyze. At least from waist down, according to my calculations that is. And after..," Shredder growled. "On other words, she will die to the chip. When exactly?"

Donnie looked down nervously. "In a month max. Right now she's already probably missing at least farthest memories permanently. But if I don't take the chip down, she will surely die. And that won't be a nice death either. Her brain is probably burning at the moment, but there's no way for her to show that. So maybe we should take the chip out? Is it worth it to lose a life?"

Shredder only narrowed his eyes, and moved his gaze from Donatello to Karai. The girl was completely emotionless, staring blankly in front of her. Everyone knew this girl did nothing wrong. But all Shredder saw in her was betrayal. Dishonor. And most importantly, Yoshi. He saw Hamato Yoshi in this girl. Shredder could give his revenge to Yoshi through this girl right here. She deserved none of this, but she would get everything. "No. You will not remove the chip. I do not care if the girl dies. My only mission here is to get revenge on Yoshi, and I will do everything to get this plan to succeed. After all, in this kind of situation the winner is ready to do what the loser is not. Yoshi is foolish enough to let my men live. He cannot see what must be done. When this girl perishes, Yoshi will come for revenge, and then we will ambush him; destroy him slowly."

Leonardo smirked wickedly, nodding his agreement. Donatello wasn't so sure about this. That was innocent life. He would be the one to cause her death, after all. Was it really honorable to destroy someone from inside, without doing really anything? Not really. But Donatello didn't have the courage to stand up to Shredder, nor Leo. They were both above of him, and would kill him without any second thoughts. So he just nodded. Maybe Shredder would finally see his potential.

Leonardo was looked at Karai, longer than he should have. She was really a gorgeous human, too bad she would be eliminated. He brushed his finger under her chin, and she didn't even flinch. With a thoughtful face, Leonardo looked into her empty eyes. They were still beautiful, shining amber color, but the emotions just weren't there. Leo knew he would enjoy torturing her and actually getting a reaction. And he got an idea.

"Donnie? Is there any way you could shut down the chip for a moment?" Donnie nodded softly.

"I could have some.. fun with her. I'm sure Yoshi would appreciate a little film featuring Karai getting hurt."

The Shredder smirked darkly. "This is why you're my second in command."


End file.
